


Beetleditch's Blood

by Warmsky (SK1LLS1NP1LLS)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK1LLS1NP1LLS/pseuds/Warmsky
Summary: Beetlestar was a strong and confident tom, serving RiverClan well for many, many moons. However, the dark brown tom wasn't always as brilliant and courageous.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novella for Warriors fandom characters.  
> All characters belong to me.  
> The book series, Warrior Cats, belongs to Erin Hunter.

RiverClan

Leader  
Ripplestar - Dusty dark gray tom 

Deputy  
Dustypatch - Dark gray, almost black, tom with light brown patches 

Medicine Cat  
Hummingwhisper - Fluffy white tom with multi-colored orange, brown and black patches  
Apprentice, Lightpaw

Warriors  
Rustpelt - Red tom with a white neck and muzzle  
Apprentice, Moonpaw  
Birdspring - Pale brown tom with black speckles and black tufted ears  
Rosewind - Very pale orange she-cat with a darker orange hood  
Morningstreak - Cream tom with many scars along his body  
Apprentice, Buzzardpaw  
Grassgaze - dark, white and orange patched tom  
Cherryripple - dark brown tom 

Apprentices  
Moonpaw - White tom with black patches  
Buzzardpaw - Dark brown tabby tom  
Lightpaw - White she-cat with cream patches and dark brown stripes 

Queens  
Shadewhisper - Skinny gray tabby she-cat  
Ambereyes - Dark brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes  
Waterdrip - Cream she-cat with a darker brown face 

Elders  
Mudfoot - Brown tom with a broken leg 

Kits  
Beetlekit - Skinny dark brown tom with bright amber eyes  
Blackkit - black tom with a fluffy brown chest  
Ashkit - Dark gray she-cat  
Vinekit - mottled light brown tom  
Lilackit - Grayish-tan she-cat with soft green eyes  
Nightkit - Long-furred black she-cat with bright amber eyes  
Emberkit - Black and dark brown dappled she-cat 

ThunderClan

Leader  
Patchstar - fluffy light brown she-cat with very pale orange and white patches 

Deputy  
Sweetwind - Soft brown she-cat 

Medicine Cat  
Leaftoss - Red tom with dark brown patches along his head, back and tail 

Warriors  
Wolfhowl - Strong-looking blue tom  
Apprentice, Blackpaw  
Fennelflower - white she-cat with brown patches  
Apprentice, Hazelpaw  
Loststorm - Fluffy gray tom 

Apprentices  
Blackpaw - Dusty gray tom with dark black stripes and bright yellow eyes  
Hazelpaw - Pale golden she-cat with orange patches 

Queens  
Silverdew - Pale gray she-cat with black and white paws 

Kits  
Creekkit - Dark cream tom with a snaggle tooth  
Pikekit - Long-furred dark red tom with bright green eyes  
Applekit - Pale brown tom with short fluffy fur 

WindClan

Leader  
Rushstar - dark brown she-cat 

Deputy  
Sunflight - Dark orange she-cat 

Medicine Cat  
Rowanfire - Reddish-brown tom with large paws 

Warriors  
Fleetstream - white long-legged tom  
Apprentice, Fleekpaw  
Birdshake - brown tabby tom 

Apprentices  
Fleekpaw - Black tom with white spots 

Kits  
Rosekit - Light orange tom with darker orange patches  
Littlekit - Extremely short brown tabby she-cat 

ShadowClan

Leader  
Sagestar - mottled light brown tom 

Deputy  
Driftwind - Reddish-brown tom with a torn ear  
Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Warriors  
Kestrelhollow - golden tabby tom  
Wishlight - Soft white she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes  
Apprentice, Snailpaw

Apprentices  
Snailpaw - white tom with golden-orange with patches  
Sneezepaw - Dark brown and white black-striped tabby tom 

Cats Outside Clans

Wet - Fluffy pale-brown tabby she-cat with a thick pink collar  
Tangle - Black scar-covered tom with a blue spiked collar  
Silhouette - Large black tom  
Dice - White she-cat with black speckles  
Widow - Black she-cat with brown patches with tabby stripes in them  
Bat - Fluffy black tom with a darker gray face  
Vanilla - Brown and white tabby she-cat with pretty blue-green eyes  
Chess - Skinny black she-cat with large white patches


	2. Chapter One

Beetlekit let out a squeal as his brother, Blackkit, pounced on his back. "No fair!" He growled, rolling and pushing his brother off. "I wasn't ready!" The dark brown tom insisted, "You should of said go!"  
Blackkit let out a small angered hiss. The tom snapped back with, "Well, you should have been ready!" Beetlekit crouched down in a rather messy style before pouncing on the other tom. Blackkit let out a cry of alarm, which then mixed with one of annoyance. “No fair, Beetlekit!” 

Ashkit peered over at the toms, her soft yellow gaze landing on them. “Why’re you two so loud?” The tiny she-cat questioned, “Me, Lilackit, and Vinekit are trying to nap.”  
Beetlekit let out a snort. “You three are so lazy! It’s not like Nightkit and Emberkit could play with us, they haven’t even opened their eyes!” Blackkit pushed his brother away to made his way over to Ashkit. “Why don’t we play RiverClan?” The charcoal colored tom asked, leaving Ashkit to give him a rather confused look. “We are in RiverClan, why would we make a game out of that?”  
Blackkit let out a huff. “Ashkit, you’re too boring! Look, this is how you play- I’m the leader, Blackstar! My deputy is…” The tom glanced around, his gaze landing on Beetlekit. The dark brown tom’s excitement made his legs tingle slightly with anticipation. However, his excitement hit the floor when Blackkit looked away, his gaze landing on Vinekit. “Vinekit! You’re my deputy, Vinewing!”  
The mottled light brown tom let out a huff. 

“Why can’t I choose my own name?”  
“Because I’m the leader!”  
“But that’s not fair!”  
“Well, too bad! No cats complain when Ripplestar names them!”  
“Because Ripplestar is a real leader! Unlike you!”

It wasn’t long until Blackkit pounced on Vinekit, the two rolling around and viciously slapping at each other with their paws unsheathed.  
Ambereyes shoved her way through the opening of the nursery and let out a mewl of shock at the sight of the kits. “Blackkit! Vinekit! Stop that!” The two toms stopped at the sound of the queen’s voice, letting each other go once they were yelled at. The pair glared at each other, moving to each side of the nursery. 

Beetlekit let out a happy purr at the sight of his mother, his body relaxing now that he felt safe. He bounded after her once she laid down, cuddling against her. “Hi, Mama.” He grinned up at her. She didn’t smile back, her gaze somewhat cold. “Hello, Beetlekit.” He went to speak with her again, but shut his mouth when Shadewhisper pushed through the opening of the nursery.  
“Ambereyes, the kits are going to be apprenticed soon,” Shadewhisper informed the cold she-cat. Ambereyes just nodded, “Moonpaw and Buzzardpaw should get their Warrior names soon. Lightpaw should get her medicine cat name soon, as well.” 

Beetlekit bit his tongue, still daring not to speak. Moonpaw and Lightpaw were his half-siblings. Their father, Birdspring, had split with Ambereyes after he had kits in WindClan with the deputy, Sunflight. He didn’t get custody over them, so the two kits stayed in WindClan. Deep down, Beetlekit felt as if Ambereyes didn’t love him and his brother like how she loved Moonpaw and Lightpaw.  
Beetlekit jumped out of his thoughts when Blackkit laid almost completely on top of him. He let out a small grin at his brother. Blackkit leaned close to Beetlekit, whispering, “Do you think Rustpelt is going to visit us today?” Beetlekit pondered the idea for a moment before whispering back, “Honestly, I don’t know.”

Rustpelt was their father. He was muscular and strong, one of RiverClan’s best Warriors. He was a great swimmer and fighter and many cats wanted to be like him. Beetlekit was proud to have such a brilliant Warrior for a father and he was quite sure that Blackkit felt the same. They were destined to be good warriors, just like him. 

Beetlekit resumed whispering to her brother while the two queens spoke. 

“You know, we have to be as strong as him.”  
“We already are- we’re his kits.”  
“Yeah, but we haven’t gotten to start training yet.”  
“It’s just one more moon until we become apprentices! It doesn’t mean that we aren’t strong already!”  
“We haven’t had training though-”  
“You’re such a downer, Beetlekit! Come on, who do you think you’ll get as a mentor?”

Beetlekit paused to think it over. There were so many cats in the clan.. “W-Who could be sure?” He muttered, Blackkit shaking his head at the response. “You know,” Blackkit started, “I think I’d get Ripplestar himself! I mean, he’d have to train me! Rustpelt is our dad after all!” Beetlekit just nodded. There were so many cats in the clan and those training Moonpaw and his half-brother’s friend, Buzzardpaw, would be finished. Maybe their mentors would take over training them?

Ashkit, Lilackit and Vinekit were chattering as well, their voices getting Beelekit’s attention. Ashkit was adding on to something one of her siblings said. “Maybe I’ll get someone like Cherryripple! Ripplestar would probably give him to use since Mudfoot was his mentor!” Lilackit sniffed, “Just because Mudfoot’s our father, it doesn’t mean anything. You’d probably get Morningstreak or Birdspring.” 

Beetlekit turned away at the mention of Birdspring, his attention going to Blackkit. The black tom was staring at the three kits, his eyes narrowed as he listened to the others speak. The skinny brown tom didn’t say anything as his brother stood up to go over to the other kits to start problems. He shut his eyes, trying to block everything out. He only had to be in the nursery for half a moon more. ‘Just half a moon,’ he thought to himself, ‘StarClan please, make it go fast..’


	3. Chapter Two

Blackkit trampled his brother as he darted out of the nursery at the sound of Ripplestar calling a clan meeting. It was time for the brothers and Shadewhisper’s three kits to become apprentices. 

Ambereyes let out a grumble, picking Beetlekit up by his scruff, the brown tom wriggling out of her jaws. “I’m going to be an apprentice, Mom. I can handle myself.” With that, he shook out his fur and made his way up to the Wet Rock where the leader was seated. 

Ripplestar’s dark gray pelt was shining a bit in the sunlight. His loud voice boomed through the camp, Beetlekit had to hold back a small jump from his loud tone.

“Today,” the large leader spoke, “We have a lot of good news- two new warriors and many new apprentices.” A ripple of excitement and a small bit of chatter from his clan members, but they were quickly silenced by Ripplestar clearing his throat. “Moonpaw and Buzzardpaw, come forward.”

Beetlekit watched the two toms, his amber eyes wide as he peered past his clanmates to stare in wonder. Moonpaw wasn’t as bulky with muscle as Buzzardpaw, nor was he as tall. Moonpaw’s fluffy white and black pelt didn’t even seem to stand on end and it surprised Beetlekit. He expected his older brother to at least have some fear, yet he had none.  
“I, Ripplestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” The large tom’s gaze landed on Moonpaw and then he continued, “Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Moonpaw looked up at him, his green eyes glittering happily and in a calm voice, he responded, “I do.” Then, Ripplestar repeated himself, instead this time asking Buzzardpaw. The larger dark brown tabby tom nodded, “Yes, I do.” Ripplestar seemed to smile as he finished his speech, “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you two your warrior names. Moonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonstrike. StarClan honors your patience and loyalty. Buzzardpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Buzzardsight. We welcome you two as a full warrior of RiverClan.”  
Ambereyes started the happy name calling, shouting her son’s name first as loud as he could. Newly named Moonstrike looked over at her, his expression of joy visible as he made his way over to sit by her. He started to speak with her, Beetlekit peering over every so often. The pair looked happy- he never saw his mother like that. His chest hurt a bit, his heart aching to be appreciated like Moonstrike. His attention turned back to his leader, who was calling Moonstrike’s littermate to step forward. The white and cream she-cat had seemed frightened, her pelt spiked a bit as Ripplestar started to speak.  
“Lightpaw, it isn’t my duty to give you your Medicine Cat name, however, Hummingwhisper asked me to do so while he checks on Waterdrip and her kits.” The smaller she-cat nodded, her body language basically screaming that she was nervous. I, Ripplestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help She will serve her Clan for many moons. Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?” The tiny she-cat nodded, stuttering out, “I-I do..” Ripplestar finished her ceremony, “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightpelt. StarClan honors your kindness and love of healing, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan.”

Once more, Ambereye’s called her other kit’s name as loud as possible, the pale she-cat’s body jumping slightly from the loud voice of her mother. Moonstrike joined in, however, not as loud. Beetlekit’s chest hurt more, feeling as if it was swelling with water to the point where it felt as if it’d burst open.  
“We aren’t finished,” Ripplestar called out to his clanmates, “We have many kits who are ready to be apprenticed.” When Beetlekit looked back to Ripplestar, the space where Lightpelt had been standing was empty and the leader was looking down at him. “Blackkit, Beetlekit..”

Blackkit shoved ahead of his brother to stand before his leader, Beetlekit following behind on shaky thin legs as Ripplestar called for Ashkit, Lilackit and Vinekit to step forward as well. “Blackkit,” Ripplestar started, “you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw.” Beetlekit held back a comment about the newly named Blackpaw’s scent, which was a mix of fear and excitement. Ripplestar then peered around the camp, deciding what warrior would mentor the young tom, “Your mentor will be Rosewind.” His gaze turned to the orange she-cat, “Rosewind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dustypatch in the past, and you have shown yourself to be calm and clever. You will be the mentor of Blackpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.”  
Beetlekit didn’t say anything as Blackpaw touched noses with his mentor. ‘He’s probably upset,’ Beetlekit thought, ‘She’s just the previous apprentice of the deputy- he probably isn’t happy in the slightest.” He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ripplestar called his name. “Beetlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Beetlepaw.” Excitement bubbled inside him and he smiled as Ripplestar named his mentor. “Your mentor will be Rustpelt.” His gaze turned to the large red tom, “Rustpelt, you had done a brilliant job mentoring Moonstrike this past moons and in the past you had received excellent training from our recently passed elder, Snowleaf. You have shown yourself to be strong and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Beetlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.”  
His father pushed forward, touching noses with newly named Beetlepaw. The new apprentice was overjoyed to have his father as his mentor. His father sat beside him and Beetlepaw wanted nothing more to bounce on his paws happily. Time felt like it was dragging as Ripplestar renamed Ashkit, Lilackit and Vinekit to Ashpaw, Lilacpaw and Vinepaw. Their mentors, Birdspring, Grassgaze, and Cherryripple touched noses with them and with that, the naming ceremonies were finished. Beetlepaw’s excitement stopped once he noticed that Ambereyes weren’t cheering his and Blackpaw’s names as loud as Moonstrike and Lightpelt’s. Jealousy nipped aggressively at him, but he tried not to let it get to him. His half-siblings were loudly cheering his and Blackpaw’s names, but it didn’t help. He didn’t like either of them. They weren’t better than him and Blackpaw.  
Blackpaw turned to his brother, “Beetlepaw! We’re apprentices!” The skinny tom was shoved out of his angry thoughts as Blackpaw spoke to him. He grinned, “Yep! We are! Finally!” Blackpaw’s cheerful grin made him feel much better as the clan was dismissed, the cats of RiverClan disbanding. Beetlepaw caught Ambereye’s gaze as she started to leave, but she didn’t stop, taking Moonstrike with her.  
He held in a sigh as Rustpelt spoke to him. “Tomorrow, we’ll be going on a tour of the territory.” He looked to Rosewind, “I’m guessing you’ll join us with Blackpaw?” The younger she-cat gave him a smile and a nod, “Sounds lovely!”  
Blackpaw pushed past his brother, excitedly going to the apprentices’ den to make them nests next to each other. However, Beetlepaw felt somewhat sick to his stomach. His mother didn’t seem proud of him or his brother and it wasn’t fair. She wasn’t allowed to have favorites. What did him and Blackpaw do to her? Why did she treat them in such a way? Why was she always so cold? When he thought about it as he made his way into the apprentice’s den, he realized that when it came to Rustpelt.. She didn’t act very lovey with him considering they were mates. However, Rustpelt didn’t seem to desire her love or affection like a normal mate would seem. These things just didn’t make sense and honestly, he wanted to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 3

Beetlepaw woke up at dawn merely by chance. He turned his head to the entrance of the apprentices’ den, where Rustpelt was waiting for him. The red tom was watching him quietly, his soft golden gaze slightly burning into his body. He felt embarrassed heat under his pelt as his father watched him, so he stood up and shook Blackpaw.  
Blackpaw squirmed uncomfortably, waking up and hissing at Beetlepaw.

“What’s the deal?!”

“We have to get up for training. We’re apprentices, remember?”  
Blackpaw looked somewhat shocked when he glanced at the entrance like how Beetlepaw did. He stood up and shook out his shadow colored pelt. Beetlepaw led his brother out of the den and made his way to stand by Rustpelt’s side obediently. Blackpaw bounced past him after a few moments to stand in front of Rosewind, who was patiently waiting for him with a soft smile. Beetlepaw almost felt jealous. Sure, he was lucky to have his own father as a mentor, yet Rustpelt seemed somewhat cold towards him. However, he tried to shake it off. ‘I’m just tired,’ he thought to himself in a way to comfort himself, ‘Rustpelt loves me, he’s my father. He loves Blackpaw too. He loves us.’ 

Beetlepaw shook his head and looked over, observing his father as he stood and commanded, “Alright, let’s go.” Beetlepaw followed behind him, Blackpaw bouncing over to his brother’s side quite excitedly. Rosewind bounded up to Rustpelt’s side and questioned him about where to take the apprentices. Beetlepaw was busy watching the pair’s body language. Now Rosewind and Rustpelt- they looked like mates. They smiled at each other, brushed against each other, their tails even brushed against each others’ a bit. Beetlepaw wanted to lash out at Rosewind and tell her to back off. Rustpelt was his father and Ambereyes was his mate! Not her!  
Blackpaw playfully pumped against his brother’s side, startling him. Beetlepaw snapped at his side, baring his teeth slightly. However, Blackpaw just smiled and continued walking by his brother’s side until Rustpelt and Rosewind stopped the pair.

“This is the river,” Rustpelt informed them, “This is very clearly where we fish for our food. Over there,” he motioned with his tail, “That’s ThunderClan territory, and those big rocks, those are the Sunning Rocks. We fight ThunderClan on occasion for the territory.” Blackpaw sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling with disgust. “It smells awful,” he commented about the scent of the other clan. Rosewind nodded as she listened to her apprentice, “I’d say that’s a good observation, Blackpaw.” Rustpelt, however, wasn’t that amused. “Other clans always smell awful compared to ours.”  
The group passed through the territory, the two mentors informing their apprentices of the twoleg nest and by the area where the territory connected to WindClan territory. The pair of apprentices thought that the other territory smelled awful, but this time, neither of them commented on it. They had to pass through the gorge to visit Fourtrees. 

When presented with the gorge and its dangers, Beetlepaw felt almost completely sick. The violent rapids lapped at the sides and churned his gut. He couldn’t tell if he was horrified of the possibility of drowning or the sound of the currents slapping the sides of the land getting to his head. ‘I’m not a drypaw,’ he thought to himself, ‘I am a proud RiverClan cat. I am not afraid of water! The gorge is just dangerous. Any cat would be afraid of it, even Rustpelt.’

Once they made it back to the area by the river, Rosewind looked to Rustpelt. “Should we practice some hunting or is that something for tomorrow? We have a good amount of time left, I think.” Rustpelt shook his head, “No, no. Let’s wait on that.” “But,” Rosewind leaned in a bit close to him, “I think it’s a good idea to go through the basics with them. I’m sure they’d like to head back to camp with a fish or two. I’m sure Ambereyes would be proud if they did.” She grinned at him a bit as she questioned, “Don’t you think your mate would be proud if your kits came home with freshkill after their first day of their apprenticeship?”  
Blackpaw was spaced out, looming over the water to watch the fish swimming through. However, Beetlepaw was leaning towards his brother, his head turned to peek at the two Warriors and listen to their conversation. Time seemed to stop for him when Rustpelt was asked about his mate. Beetlepaw was confused, Rustpelt seemed to stiffen at the mention of Ambereyes, almost like he was disgusted with the idea of being her mate. ‘Why does he act like that? Mom’s his mate! They loved each other enough to have me and Blackpaw.. Why is he suddenly so against her? Why are they so against each other?,’ Beetlepaw questioned himself. A part of him wanted to ask, but he was somewhat sure Rustpelt wouldn’t say a thing. He didn’t seem like he’d drop any information. Plus, if he wanted to stop being mates with Ambereyes, Rustpelt probably wouldn’t want to drag his kits into it.

Beetlepaw turned away to pretend he was watching the fish with his brother when Rustpelt and Rosewind looked over at the pair. “Alright,” Rustpelt’s voice causing the two apprentices to look over at him, “We’re going to teach you how to catch fish. It’s simple and I’m sure you two are intelligent enough to learn quickly.” Blackpaw nodded, beaming up at the tom, “Probably! I mean, we’re your kits after all! We’re going to be as great a warrior as you are, Rustpelt!” The tom’s body seemed to stiffen again, but he quickly nodded and made his way over to the two young toms and sat down. Rosewind followed after, sitting a few tail lengths away. 

Rustpelt moved his body away from the water. “The first rule is to sit beside the river, but to make sure neither your shadow or reflection are in the water. You’ll keep the fish away like that, which isn’t what you want. Back up.” Once the pair were instructed to move back, they did at the same level as the older tom. “Fish come to the surface,” he informed them as plump fish made their way through the river. Beetlepaw’s mouth watered a bit at the sight of them and at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to catch one to eat. He leaned down a bit, sure to keep his shadow and reflection away from the water as he listened to his father’s instructions. “When a fish gets close enough to the surface, dart your paw out and get it out of the water,” Rustpelt swatted a large fat fish out of the water and quickly moved over to sink his teeth into it. The fish that was flopping around desperately to get back into the cool water that filled the river had gone limp once Rustpelt bit it, completely dead.  
Rustpelt looked back at the younger toms, “You have to bite it’s neck to kill it and you have to keep it away from the shore. They like to flop around, so if they’re close to the shore, they’ll leap back into the water and swim off.” Beetlepaw and Blackpaw’s gazes were on their father. Beetlepaw felt pride rush through his veins- his father was truly an amazing hunter. Now, he had to show him that he was equally as good. “Now,” Rustpelt declared, “You two, sit about a tail length or so away from each other and try.” 

Blackpaw seemed shocked, “A-Already? Not even another demonstration?” Rustpelt shook his head, “No. You bragged before- go on and show me.” The raven colored tom nodded, quickly moving into position.  
Beetlepaw moved away a bit, lowering himself just enough to peer over the side of the river. He felt his mentor’s gaze burning into his pelt, the stress boiling in his stomach. ‘Why does he have to look at me like that? He’s stressing me out!’ He tried to ignore his father and instead focus on the plump fish he was looking at before. He felt his stomach bubble and gurgle with hunger and once a fish got close enough, he shot out his paw. He slapped the fish out of the water, letting out a gasp of surprise when it started to slap around the floor. 

“Don’t stand there! Bite it!”

Rustpelt’s voice broke him out of his shocked state and he quickly pounced on the fish, sinking his teeth into it. He held the freshkill in his jaws and turned to look at his mentor and Rosewind. The orange she-cat purred happily and complimented him, but he didn’t pay much attention. Rustpelt didn’t smile, but instead, he merely nodded at his apprentice.  
Deep down, Beetlepaw felt somewhat let down. He expected his father to express his pride, yet he was just met with a nod. He didn’t understand how his father could be so cold, but his attention was on Blackpaw within moments when the tom let out an aggravated hiss. “It’s not fair! How come Beetlepaw can catch a fish but I can’t!?”


	5. Chapter Four

“I-I can help you,” Beetlepaw offered, yet Rustpelt moved his tail in front of him to stop his apprentice in his tracks. “No, Beetlepaw,” Rustpelt demanded, “Blackpaw deserves no sympathy for this. What he needs to do is try harder.” Blackpaw glared at his father, his fiery temper acting up.

“I am trying!”  
“Clearly, you aren’t trying hard enough.”  
“Show me again, Rustpelt!”  
“I don’t have to- it’s so simple. You should have learned on the first try.”  
“Well I didn’t!”

Rosewind pushed between them, looking down at her apprentice with a soft smile. “Blackpaw, let me show you. I’ll show you as many times as you need me to.” She promised, the tom nodding at her, his anger still visible. 

“Beetlepaw and I are going back to camp,” Rustpelt informed Rosewind, who just nodded, her focus on Blackpaw. Rustpelt looked to Beetlepaw, who was still in shock over what had happened. He followed silently behind his mentor, the fish in his jaws.

Rustpelt stopped. “Move by my side, Beetlepaw.” The brown tom gulped and obeyed.

“Y-Yes, Dad?” His voice was somewhat muffled by the fish.  
“Don’t show sympathy when Blackpaw fails. He talks big, but he can’t do it.”

His eyes widened, yet he dared not say anything. The fish dangled from his jaws. He was taken aback by his father’s tone when it came to his brother. Sure, Blackpaw liked to act like he was big and could do anything, yet failed on occasions, but he didn’t expect his father to be so evil towards him. 

When they returned to the clan, Beetlepaw couldn’t feel any joy from his clanmates giving him praise over the fish he caught. He was too focused on how his father spoke of Blackpaw. How could he treat his own son like that? Blackpaw was his blood.. Anger bubbled inside him as he mentally compared it to Ambereyes. Rustpelt was picking favorites like Ambereyes did with her first litter. 

He jumped when Nightkit pounced on his paw. He didn’t notice he was standing in front of the nursery, but since he was there, he decided he may as well give the fish to Waterdrip.   
“Is that for us?” Nightkit’s loudly mewled at him after crawling off his paws. He smiled down at her and she attempted to lean up and grab it, however her kit legs made it difficult. “Emberkit!” Nightkit called out for her sister, “Help me grab the fish!” 

“You will do no such thing,” Waterdrip snapped at the kits, “You two need to lay down and take a nap. You’re both far too energized.” She looked up at Beetlepaw, her blue gaze softening as she smiled at him.

“Beetlepaw, did you catch that today?”  
“Yes,” he said as he moved it to her paws, “It’s for you.”  
“On your first day of your apprenticeship!? I’m impressed.. And thank you!”

Her tail moved a bit in a happy way as she leaned down to eat the fish. Beetlepaw quickly said farewell to her and made his way to Ambereyes, who was seated in camp. She looked over at him, her gaze still cold.

“Mother, I caught a fish today.”  
“Mmhm.”  
“On my first day too.”  
“Mhm.”  
“I-I hope you’re proud of me..”

Before she could respond, he made his way to the apprentices’ den. A part of him wished his mother would've followed him to express her pride, but she didn’t. Instead of Ambereyes, Ashpaw pushed through the entrance. “Oh, Beetlepaw,” the she-cat stated in surprise, “I didn’t expect you to be in here.”  
She moved into the nest somewhat far from his. “I heard you caught a fish on your first try. Good job.” Her mew was soft and comforting. He turned to look at her, “Ashpaw, c-can I just talk to you about something? Something.. Personal?” The dark gray she-cat looked over at him, her gaze soft and somewhat sorry for him as she nodded.  
Beetlepaw got up, moving closer as he spoke without noticing, “Rustpelt is being uncomfortably cruel to Blackpaw. I caught the fish and once Blackpaw had trouble catching one, he told me to give him no sympathy and not to help him. He called him pathetic too, and a bragger.” When he was done, he was seated close to the she-cat who was laying in her nest.

“Well, Blackpaw is a bragger-”  
“I know..”  
“But, it doesn’t mean he should be treated so unfairly..”

The she-cat sat up to look into Beetlepaw’s gaze, the tension making him somewhat uneasy. “Beetlepaw, I don’t want to insult you,” Ashpaw started, her voice lowering to a whisper, “But.. Have you ever noticed how different you and Blackpaw look to Rustpelt? It’s almost like he isn’t your father..”

Beetlepaw’s pelt prickled and his amber eyes narrowed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Ashpaw sighed, “I-I’m just saying. Like.. Wouldn’t you expect one of you to be ginger like him?” Beetlepaw’s gaze softened, “M-Maybe you’re right..”

Ashpaw stood up and moved over to him, brushing her head against his chest comfortingly. “It just doesn’t make sense, you know? Maybe you should get Rustpelt on his own and ask him about it. I mean, I’m sure he’d tell you, right? It’s not like he’d keep a secret like that from you until you’re a warrior..” “B-But what if I am his kit?” Beetlepaw questioned, his paws shuffling a bit. He wasn’t a fan of Ashpaw touching him, but honestly, it was comforting and what he needed at the moment. She continued, her head resting on his chest, “Then he tells you that. I’m sure he wouldn’t be too offended if you questioned him.” Beetlepaw nodded, “R-Right.. I’ll ask him soon..” He pulled away from Ashpaw, the she-cat stumbling a bit due to her leaning on his chest beforehand. “I’ll ask him as soon as possible.. Not tomorrow.. When I’m brave enough..”


	6. Chapter Five

A solid three moons had passed, Beetlepaw’s mouth still shut. He thought about what Ashpaw had said multiple times daily, the thought of Rustpelt not being his father giving him a great amount of anxiety. If it was true, his whole life up to that moment would basically be a lie. If Rustpelt wasn’t, who was his father? Were he and his brother still full RiverClan cats? Were they half-clan? Were they found on the border? Were they some loner’s kits?

Rustpelt called his name, his head snapping to face the direction from which the voice came. He padded over to the red tom, anxiety making his fur prickle. He was hoping Rustpelt wouldn’t notice, however, he did. “Your pelt’s standing up,” he informed the tom in his usual monotone-ish voice. All Beetlepaw could do was nod. Rustpelt seemed almost concerned, yet it didn’t show.  
“You seem like you have something on your mind.”

Beetlepaw gulped, “T-That’s because I do.” He wanted to throw himself off the gorge for stuttering, but he couldn’t help it. “Can we speak in private?” He questioned the warrior, who nodded, leading Beetlepaw to a secluded part of camp. 

Beetlepaw felt anxiety nip at him as he walked with Rustpelt. He was really about to ask him if he really was his own father.   
The pair sat down, Beetlepaw a tail length in front of Rustpelt. “I.. I have a question for you..” The tom said, his voice only slightly above a whisper. Rustpelt leaned forward a bit, his expression somewhat bored as he listened to what the apprentice had to ask. “..Rustpelt, are you.. Really mine and Blackpaw’s father?..” For once, Beetlepaw noticed Rustpelt’s body stiffen and his face twisted in shock for a moment before going back to normal. “Well, I thought you’d notice that much later in your life.”

“Rustpelt.. What does that mean?..” Beetlepaw felt his stomach drop as Rustpelt spoke like all of the young tom’s fears were correct. Within moments, however, Rustpelt continued, “Beetlepaw, I’m not your father, nor am I Blackpaw’s father. Your mother used me to lie to RiverClan. She asked me when she was very late in her pregnancy to act like I was your and your brother’s father and I pitied her, so I said yes.”   
Beetlepaw’s legs shook. His fears were real..

“Rustpelt.. Do you know who my father is?..”  
“No, I don’t. You’d need to ask Ambereyes about that.”

Beetlepaw nodded, trying to process what to do. He glanced at Rustpelt before breaking into a sprint. He thought he could hear Rustpelt apologize, but he was convinced it was in his head. There was an aggressive pounding in his ears and rage filled his body. He sped over to Ambereyes who was sharing prey with Moonstrike. She stared up at Beetlepaw, somewhat confused and bored. Before she had the chance to speak, Beetlepaw hissed at her.

“You’re a liar! A traitor!”  
“What’re you talking about?”  
“Rustpelt isn’t mine or Blackpaw’s father! Who’s my father, Ambereyes!?”

Ambereyes glared at him, Moonstrike moving away as she stood up and put her face in Beetlepaw’s. “Your father’s Tangle. You and your brother were a mistake- I never wanted you and I still don’t. I am a loyal cat, so watch it when you call me a liar or a traitor. I will personally teach you a lesson if you disrespect me like that.”

Beetlepaw hissed at her. “You aren’t loyal. You’re a traitor.” He then turned away, marching off to find Blackpaw.

His brother was returning from hunting with Rosewind, placing two fat fish on the freshkill pile. “Blackpaw,” Beetlepaw called, his tone consisting of only false calmness. When he turned his head, Blackpaw’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Beetlepaw?”  
“I have to tell you something.”  
“Can it wai-”  
“No. No it cannot.”  
“...Den?”  
“Yes.”

Beetlepaw eagerly led his brother into the empty apprentices’ den. He could have sworn as he pushed through the entrance, he saw Rustpelt approaching them. ‘If he’s coming to try and silence me, I’ll rip his fur off,’ the thoroughly upset apprentice thought. He sat in front of his brother on the grassy ground instead of one of the plush nests like Blackpaw did.

Beetlepaw cleared his throat. “Blackpaw, you’ll call me crazy, but.. Ambereyes is a traitor. Our father’s name is Tangle. From the sound of his name.. I believe he’s a rogue.” He couldn’t believe he had to drag his poor brother into it, but he needed to know. Beetlepaw expected the other tom to be astonished, but he just got angry. His fur bristled.

“You’re insane! Lying isn’t funny- this joke isn’t funny!”  
“I’m not lying!” Beetlepaw’s voice was dripping with sadness and desperation.   
“Look, you have no idea what you’re saying. Maybe you just need to see the medicine cat or just sleep. You’re mouse-brained.”

Blackpaw turned, marching out of the den. Beetlepaw’s blood began to boil with rage. He pushed himself down and sprinted out of the den, bouncing off of Blackpaw’s back and knocking the tom on the ground for an extra boost. He bolted out of the entrance of the camp and pushed through the brush as he started to run out of the camp.

‘ThunderClan lives closest to rogue territory. I just have to slip through their territory. I will find Tangle and I will bring him to RiverClan. I will expose Ambereyes and Rustpelt. I am not crazy. I. Will. Find. My. Father,’ the young tom thought as he forged through the river and onto ThunderClan territory.


End file.
